


El Lei & Q&A

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of a conversation in ALIAS - Infiltration (page 26 and 27). Probably rated too high, but I wanted to play it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Lei & Q&A

''Umm, what else? I used to live in Virgina up until I was two,'' Sydney sniggered.

''What?'' Noah asked, pulling her closer to block a gust of wind from hitting her.

''I can vividly remember my dad telling me we were moving. He said we were moving to L.A., and it wasn't long after my mom was saying how much fun I would have in Los Angeles, that I got confused. I told her we weren't going to Los Angeles, that Dad said we were going to L.A. We went back and forth a bit before Dad handed me a crayon and asked me to spell L.A.''

''How did you spell it?''

''E l l e i.'' Sydney laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face. ''I know, but, in my defense, I had just learned what leis were and when Dad showed me on a map where Los Angeles was, it looked close to Hawaii, and now that I know a few languages, 'el' can stand for, 'the' or 'a'. So even though I know better now, it still makes sense to me.''

''I can understand that I guess - from the two-year-old prospective,'' he smirked. Feigning pain when she lightly punched him in the shoulder, he continued. ''Anything else you can think of?''

''Not until I get some answers.'' Upon feeling him stiffen, Sydney turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his lower back, resting her chin on his chest. She understood Noah's unwillingness to open up - it was a way to protect himself, the way he was trained. He's been in this business longer, he knows it's safer to play things closer to the vest. Not to mention, she thought horribly, he's probably gone through an interrogation a time or two. Pushing that last thought from her mind, she gazed into his eyes. ''Noah, relax. You can't tell me you thought you would get nothing but answers from me and not expect to have to give any. I'm not talking about big the stuff, we can just start small.'' Her eyes suddenly twinkling, she asked her first question. ''What's your favorite color?''

''Favorite color,'' he repeated, raising an eyebrow at her amusingly.

''Believe it or not, but this question is the deciding factor of our future relationship,'' she said seriously. ''I mean, what if our favorite colors don't blend at all. Like I'm hot pink and you're bright orange - I don't think we would be able to make things work,'' she shook her head somberly.

He laughed, feeling his muscles loosen. ''Blue,'' he said softly, ''I like blue.''

''That's great,'' she replied, overly happy. ''I like purple - so our colors are of the same hue.''

''So that's good for our relationship, right?''

Nodding, she said, ''I think it means we'll have a long and delightful relationship. Assuming were both still alive,'' a considering look crossing her face. Looking back up at him, she said, ''I won't die on you if you don't die on me.''

''Unfortunately, I don't think either of us can make that promise.'' Pausing for a moment, he continued, ''The smell of the ocean; I like the smell of the ocean'' Mindlessly tracing patterns on her back, they continued learning the small stuff about the other and, in turn, falling more and more in love.


End file.
